


terrible thing

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: pairing: wanda maximoff x readerrequest: ooooooo can u please do a fic based on ‘terrible things’ by mayday parade? especially the line 'please, don’t be sad now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me’ ❤️make it as angst as u want to - ading ❤️warnings: some good old angst :^)





	terrible thing

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ofc the first post on the new blog has to be an angst with my og love, did anyone expect anything else from me? featuring an absolutely old request from my adinggg @wlw5eva

Her voice seemed to echo as an empty laugh slipped past her lips, now completely numb to the pain she felt whenever you crossed her mind.

“You should’ve walked away when you had the chance, maybe then it all would’ve been easier.”

Wanda closed her eyes, half-expecting some quiet retort back, but all she was greeted with was your laugh and a shy smile, warm hands wrapped around her waist, a secret on the tip of your tongue that you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Don’t hate me, but I noticed you staring at me all night, Wanda…it kinda makes me think you might be in love with me too.”

She didn’t have time to think too much about the revelation before you pulled her in for a kiss.

She didn’t care much to think about anything at all if it meant she was kissing you.

“I was kind of expecting more out of a confession from you.” Her lips tickled your neck as you both moved to a slow song picked by Natasha - or was it Tony? Both were behind all the events leading up to getting you together with Wanda, and neither refused to admit all the planning they put into their efforts. “I mean, who starts out by saying they know the other person loves them? Isn’t that kinda presumptuous?”

You were too happy to roll your eyes or defend yourself, enjoying the moment of peace that seemed all too rare in your lives, “Wanda? I don’t know if you’re trying to ruin the moment on purpose or not, but either way, I love you.”

“…I love you too.”

It was a night for love.

One where you drank until you were warm to your cheeks, danced until you gave up and kicked your shoes off, one where you both ran off away from the light of the party to just lay on the ground and stare at the night sky, talking about anything and everything.*

That night made you both think it could all work out.

That love existed.

That love really conquers all.

And maybe, for a while, it did.

Private nights together for monthly anniversaries turned into celebrating years together before turning into getting engaged surrounded by loved ones and sharing everything good in life with each other.

But even with all the good in life, this wasn’t a storybook love.

It would be too easy if it was.

Wanda watched you with worried eyes as you ended the call with Director Hill - one last mission - one last time to save the world before you could really enjoy a life free from all the fighting.

“How long will you be gone?” Neither of you were strangers to being called away for the sake of saving the world, but you were both ready to hang up the tactical gear up for good.

A family can’t stay together if you both had to keep dusting off your equipment every few years - it felt too risky now.

The phone slid easily into your back pocket as you pulled your wife and son into your arms, “you know me - I’ll be back before the lil guy even notices I’m gone.”

“And me?”

“Before you get too lonely, my love.” Wanda rolled her eyes at the cheesiness but smiled anyway, maybe only slightly regretting how much she loved you.

Her hands were warm against your cheek, tempting one last kiss before you had to go, “I’m holding you to it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

You easily held up your end of the bargain, somehow managing it all in a little over four days before collapsing on the landing pad of headquarters.

The last things you saw before closing your eyes were your wife and friends running toward you.

The next thing you saw when you opened them was a sleeping wife and son sprawled out on the couch in the hospital room, a grim-looking Director at your side.

“Please tell me the look on your face is because one of the boys stole your coffee this morning and I did a job well done?” Ignoring the pain in your side you smiled at your family before turning to Maria. “They didn’t stand a chance, and I’m back in one piece.”

“At what cost, though?” Her voice was hushed and almost scandalized for breaking the peace of the room.

Your eyes dropped for a second before placing a heavy hand on her arm, the smile still present on your face, “the world was at stake, Maria - we all would’ve done the same thing…does she know?”

“I thought you would want to have the spotlight when she woke up.” The guilt was clear in Maria’s body language and tone, but she did her best to match your smile. “You always loved to be the one to drop the news on everyone.”

“How long?”

Maria’s head dropped as she shook her head and warm tears fell on your hand. “Knowing you? A little over four days.”

At that point, tears threatened to spill from your eyes, but the sound of your voice lulled Wanda from her sleep, running to your side with your son in her arms, kisses clouding your vision.

“I’ll leave you two alone and tell the others you’re awake.” With one swift movement, Maria wiped any evidence of tears from her face and stood up from her chair before grabbing your son from Wanda and walking out, making sure to shut the door behind her.

You let Wanda shower you in affection for a few minutes before having your fun, “honey if you keep smothering me in your kisses, I’ll suffocate from love and make sure our friends blame you for my murder.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She finally relented and pulled back with one last forehead kiss, interlocking your fingers with a small smile. “I didn’t realize 'back before I got too lonely’ meant a hospital stay.”

After everything you’ve been through together, it felt unreal that it was all coming to an end, and so quickly to top it all off.

All you had the heart to do was smile, smile and pull her hand in for a quick kiss. “Yeah, about that, love…I think I’m gonna have to leave you again soon, the fate of the world and all.”

“…no. They promised me you would be done after this mission, what are you talking about?” And after everything you’ve been through together, you think she knew exactly what you were hinting at, but she couldn’t stand herself to believe it.

Your hands trembled as it gripped hers, trying to comfort her even at the end of everything you knew, “tricky little concoction they made, one small vial would’ve killed the entire population in a few weeks, but a person? Seems like it’ll all be over too soon.”

“Before the little guy even notices you’re gone.” It was a ridiculous reminder of your parting words before leaving for the mission, but Wanda wanted to believe that you would come back like you always did. “And me?”

At that point, tears threatened to spill from your eyes, but you smiled and let out a short laugh, “before you get too lonely, love, I swear. But come on, don’t miss me too much and don’t be sad. I mean, you’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

But this time, when Wanda closed her eyes and opened them again, you weren’t laying on the hospital bed anymore with a teary smile on your face, promising things would be okay.

Instead, she was met with a chilly breeze and your grave, a mountain of day-old flowers and cards from people near and far, from friends and people long forgotten, and a blown-up version of a picture you used to hate because it looked “too formal” for who you were, resting at the bottom of your tombstone.

“…but then again, I don’t think easy was ever a good thing for us.”


End file.
